Entre a honra e o desejo
by Adattare
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke encontram-se presos entre a obrigação e o desejo. A inocente cereja de Konohagakure esconde um segredo e deve enfrentar uma perigosa viagem para as longínquas terras do país da Folha, e sua segurança depende de seu traje. Um hábito de freira.
1. Chapter 1

Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Terri Brisbin e de seu livro Entre a honra e o desejo. Adaptação feita por Kali - sem fins lucrativos - para o grupo Adattare.

 **BoaLeitura.**

 **"** _Sakura e Sasuke encontram-se presos entre a obrigação e o desejo. A inocente cereja de Konohagakure esconde um segredo e deve enfrentar uma perigosa viagem para as longínquas terras do país da Folha, e sua segurança depende de seu traje. Um hábito de freira._  
 _Mas seu protetor, o último do clã Uchiha, portador do famoso Sharingan e antigo companheiro de equipe, faz com que o peso da necessidade de compartilhar seu segredo caía sobre seus ombros._  
 _Uchiha Sasuke Havia prometido levá-la de volta para a vila sã e salva, e Haruno Sakura era uma mulher que havia prometido servir a Deus, por isso seu dever era cuidar e proteger. Não desejar._  
 _Entretanto a ânsia de fazer sua aquela que um dia lhe jurou amor eterno sob o céu de Konoha cegou os olhos banhados de sangue do Uchiha_. **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Katana entoou sua canção mortífera. Uchiha Sasuke a sacudiu por cima da cabeça e se converteu no verdadeiro mercenário cruel que levava consigo. Só o domínio de si mesmo, que brotou no último instante, impediu que desse a estocada final ao homem a seus pés.

A afiada ponta da Katana que Takano tinha no pescoço foi, sem dúvida, um dos motivos para que não se movesse e esperasse que Sasuke voltasse a seu estado natural.

Quando todos os presentes irromperam em gritos, afastou a Katana e se agachou junto a seu adversário derrotado, seu _senhor_.

\- Começava a acreditar que tinha chegado meu fim - disse Takano Matsumoto, ancião do Templo No Aki do campo esquecido da vila de Kusagakure. — Tinha uma expressão nos olhos que não conhecia, Sasuke.

O senhor sacudiu o pó de suas roupas e estendeu a mão para que lhe dessem a arma que Sasuke havia usado durante o treino.

\- Não mato a quem sirvo. - Uma leve pontada atingiu o estomago do Uchiha trazendo lembranças de Orochimaru e seus antigos companheiros de Konoha.

Takano fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a corrente de ouro que levava. Era um homem observador.

\- A Katana... A corrente... Suponho que tem relação com os visitantes que lhe esperam no Templo...

\- Visitantes? —perguntou Sasuke.

Seus olhos estudaram um dos rapazes que tinha estado observando durante a batalha e lhe dera algumas instruções antes de lhe entregar a Katana que nunca havia visto antes. Ele se lembrava do garoto anos atrás correndo pelas ruas atrás de um loiro cabeça oca. Logo, voltou-se para o senhor outra vez. Sabia que era inútil fingir surpresa.

\- Vieram procurar Uchiha Sasuke. Trazem uma mensagem de Konohagakure... de Kakashi-Hokage.

Já conhecia as notícias. Havia recebido duas visitas prévias pelo mesmo motivo..

\- Sei. — Sasuke encolheu os ombros e secou o suor da testa —. Não quero falar com eles.

O olhar de Takano indicou a Sasuke que os homens se aproximavam por detrás dele. Poderia derrubá-los com um golpe, mas entendeu que Takano os tinha recebido e não podia simplesmente mandá-los embora.

Também era impossível atacá-los, embora só fosse para ganhar tempo e fugir novamente sem que o povo de Matsumoto fosse declarado inimigo de Konoha por permitir que Uchiha Sasuke fugisse novamente. Além disso, cada vez tinha mais vontade de sair correndo e isso o desconcertava.

\- Essa Katana que me pôs no pescoço diz outra coisa, Sasuke — Takano alisou o simbolo do clã Uchiha ao lado do simbolo da folha, que até então Sasuke não havia percebido —. Não pode fugir do seu passado pelo resto de sua vida. Aprendi essa lição e você deveria pensar nisso - Se aproximou dele e falou em voz baixa —. Não desejo que cometa os mesmo erros que cometi, entretanto aprendi com eles.

A Katana, os símbolos, o colar, o deixaram a beira de um colapso. Amaldiçoou sua debilidade por não te-los enterrados no momento em que foram entregues.

Suspirou pesadamente dando uma ordem silenciosa com a cabeça a Takano e se voltou para olhar os ninjas que há três meses havia despistado.

Reconheceu os dois _amigos_ de infância, embora ainda permaneciam de capuzes, e se lembrou das confusões que causavam quando genins, principalmente um certo loiro imperativo e com a cabeça cheia de nada.

\- Lee... Naruto...

A vacilação durou um instante, até que Lee lhe deu um abraço de amigo urso - do jeito meloso que Sasuke se lembrava - e gritou seu nome em seu ouvido.

Sasuke, resistente a reconhecer que tinha gostado, afastou-se. A reação de Naruto não deveria te-lo surpreendido, mas o golpe o pegou de surpresa. O campo ficou em  
silêncio enquanto ele se levantava, tirando o pó das roupas e sorria maliciosamente com seu belo sorriso no canto da boca.

-Takano-sama, esses idiotas são antigos companheiros de equipe de Konoha.

Os dois avançaram sobre ele quando se virou para o senhor e não deixaram de rir quando caíram ao chão. Sasuke brigou por alguns minutos, até que escapou dos braços de Naruto e deu por terminada a luta e o recebimento tão incômodo.

\- Continuam os mesmo idiotas de sempre. O dobe principalmente.

O senhor Takano se aproximou e se apresentou os convidando a entrar no Templo.

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria manter a conversa diante de tanta gente.

Enquanto ia com os outros dois para a pequena vila, Sasuke pensou em mandá-los embora agora que estavam sozinhos. Estaria cometendo um erro de aceitar a mensagem? Tinha mentido a Takano. Realmente temia a mensagem de Kakashi. Espantava-lhe as escolhas que teria que fazer. Estava muito bem onde estava, sem pensar em um retorno a vila, mas o que faria se Kakashi pedisse para que retornasse?

Lee e Naruto não disseram nada durante toda a caminhada em direção a pequena casa que Sasuke tinha ali. Uma mulher do vilarejo cuidava dela quando não estava..

Abriu a porta e entraram. Deixou a porta aberta para que entrasse ar, colocando alguns tamboretes e uma cadeira junto à mesa e os convidou a sentar-se e fez um gesto com a cabeça a Naruto, quem provavelmente lhe transmitiria a mensagem.

\- Passamos três meses atrás de você, seu teme desgraçado. Por que fugiu de nós?

\- Não estava interessado na mensagem de Kakashi.

\- Então por que se interessa agora? - perguntou Lee.

Sasuke olhou ao redor e se perguntou por que, efetivamente, tinha fugido durante três meses e nesse momento os recebia em sua _casa_.

\- Chegou o momento.

Naruto e Lee deixaram escapar um grunhido quase ao uníssono, encolheram os ombros e se entreolharam. A tensão se dissipou, como se não tivessem que  
preocupar-se de que fosse sair correndo.

\- Kakashi-sensei quer que você volte. Quer que a vila o reconheça como o novo sannin ao meu lado.

\- Sannin? - Sasuke não pôde conter a pergunta. A saudade o invadiu. Tinha passado anos lutando contra ela e, de repente, uma só palavra a trazia de volta.

Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que havia traído Konoha, poderia finalmente retornar? E agora com um título tão importante?

\- Somos os heróis da Guerra. Kakashi-sensei precisa de nós juntos, eu sozinho ainda não dou conta. E, bom, ele quer que você encontre alguém e restabeleça seu clã em Konoha.

Sasuke tentou conter um sorriso e conseguiu, como tinha conseguido manter-se afastado do que lhe tinham devotado.

\- Ele quer que eu me case?

\- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, você sabe muito bem que vários Senhores Feudais gostariam de esposar suas filhas com um dos grandes heróis de Konoha. Alianças valiosas nasceriam.

\- O sobrancelhudo tem razão. Mesmo sendo um completo bastardo, ainda sim você é um bom partido, como disse Kakashi-sensei. Afinal é um Uchiha. O último.

A menção de seu clã doeu, mas sabia que - infelizmente - Naruto estava certo. Laços importantes nasceriam se ele ou Naruto aceitasse casar com uma filha de algum senhor Feudal importante. Não seria um impedimento para quem desejava um vínculo com o poder político ou social, ou com a fortuna. Konohagakure tinha tudo isso.

\- Então. teme… Virá com a gente?

Sasuke não se deixou levar pela vontade imediata de arrumar suas coisas e partir. Ali havia muita gente que dependia dele e não queria decepcioná-los. O senhor Takano era um deles.

\- Pensarei nisso, Naruto. Preciso de tempo.

Naruto e Lee olharam ao redor. O receio era claro aos olhos dos dois.

\- Takano-san os acolherá no castelo. Não poderão se queixar da comida. - Os olhos de Águia se direcionaram ao Uzumaki que sorria abertamente.

Algumas mulheres vagavam perto a casa de Sasuke quando saíram. O Uchiha sorriu e Naruto e Lee encaram-nas espantados.

\- Não se aproximem das virgens. Katano-san tomaria como uma ofensa que se deitassem com elas e depois partissem. Existem outras — disse Sasuke. — As mulheres daqui acreditam cegamente que todos os ninjas são como eu, já sabem o que quero dizer... - comentou em voz baixa.

Já não era mais um menino inocente que só pensara em vingança por anos a fio de sua vida. O tempo que havia passado no templo, no campo, junto a homens e mulheres diferentes do que estava acostumado, havia lhe mostrado outro lado que, até depois de sua redenção, não conheceria.

\- Lee pode até aproveitar, mas eu estou muito bem com a minha Hina-chan.

Sasuke conhecia Naruto o suficiente e sabia que o Uzumaki nunca desonraria uma daquelas mulheres, principalmente estando comprometido. Algo que ele não sabia.

Em dez minutos os ninjas entraram no pequeno castelo, onde Takano-san e sua esposa os acomodaram.

 ***8***

Haviam passado cinco dias desde que Sasuke recebera a mensagem de seu antigo - agora Hokage - sensei, mas ainda não tinha tomado nenhuma decisão. O senhor do Templo nada havia dito, embora estivera seguro do assunto da mensagem.

O ancião nunca havia questionado a Sasuke sobre o que realmente acontecera com o grande clã dos Uchihas. E também não estranhou quando o mesmo chegou em seu vilarejo dizendo que _somente estava de passagem_. Takano o reconhecera no momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre o menino; Um Uchiha. E o afeto o tomou do mesmo jeito que fora quando Itachi o procurou.

Sabia que Sasuke estava em conflito consigo mesmo e precisava de um o conselheiro.

Naquela noite, depois de jantar, buscou-o em seu canto favorito do vilarejo; O Grande Templo.

\- Então, quando parte? - perguntou o senhor.

\- Ainda não decidi se realmente vou atender ao pedido.

\- Ora, Sasuke, você decidiu assim que o pedido chegou a seus ouvidos.

\- Eu... - Sasuke começou a falar, mas não pôde continuar negando-o.

\- Não precisa negar a verdade. Minha esposa também entende.

Sasuke não tinha palavras para expressar sua gratidão e sua surpresa pela compreensão das duas pessoas que o recebera tão bem.

Takano estendeu a mão em direção a Katana que descansava ao lado de Sasuke

\- Posso ver a Katana?

\- Acreditava que já a havia visto muito de perto quando estava no chão. – Eram raros - muito raros - os momentos que Sasuke se permitia _extravagar_ , e naquele momento realmente pedia um pouco de _piada_.

\- Soube que tinha tomado a decisão quando olhei em seus olhos e me dei conta de que o homem que tinha sobre mim, com a morte contra minha garganta, não era o Sasuke que conheço.

Sasuke suspirou.

\- Encantadora. Era de seu clã?

\- Hai. Enfeitava a parede da sala principal de minha casa. Esta Katana foi usada em cinco gerações de ninjas de meu clã, não sei como chegaram nas mãos daquele moleque.

Takano retrocedeu, agarrou o punho com as duas mãos e a brandiu por cima da cabeça. Sasuke sabia que estava perfeitamente equilibrada e que era tão mortífera quanto bonita.

Olhou para o velho senhor em silêncio.

Só outro ninja podia apreciar uma arma assim e Takano o fez.

\- Agora é sua? —perguntou o velho.

\- Hai.

\- Pretende conversar com Azami?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Covarde! - exclamou Takano, que era uma das poucas pessoas que podiam acusá-lo disso e viver para contar historia —. Muito bem, direi a minha esposa quando já tiver partido.

Sasuke voltou a embainhar a espada e assentiu com a cabeça. Havia muito que o dizer, mas nunca fora bom com as palavras. Por isso agarrou o braço do senhor e o encarou fixamente.

\- Takano-san ...

\- Filho amigo… Sempre terá um lar entre nós. Não se esqueça dos ensinamentos Sasuke. Sentiremos sua falta.

Sasuke sentiu um incomodo no estomago quando Takano se afastou. Fez um gesto brusco com a cabeça e se levantou, partindo. O destino o chamava.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Terri Brisbin e de seu livro Entre a honra e o desejo. Adaptação feita por Kali - sem fins lucrativos - para o grupo Adattare.

 **BoaLeitura.**

 **"** _Sakura e Sasuke encontram-se presos entre a obrigação e o desejo. A inocente cereja de Konohagakure esconde um segredo e deve enfrentar uma perigosa viagem para as longínquas terras do país da Folha, e sua segurança depende de seu traje. Um hábito de freira._  
 _Mas seu protetor, o último do clã Uchiha, portador do famoso Sharingan e antigo companheiro de equipe, faz com que o peso da necessidade de compartilhar seu segredo caía sobre seus ombros._  
 _Uchiha Sasuke Havia prometido levá-la de volta para a vila sã e salva, e Haruno Sakura era uma mulher que havia prometido servir a Deus, por isso seu dever era cuidar e proteger. Não desejar._  
 _Entretanto a ânsia de fazer sua aquela que um dia lhe jurou amor eterno sob o céu de Konoha cegou os olhos banhados de sangue do Uchiha_. **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se sentou nos degraus que levavam a capela e tapou as orelhas com as mãos. Se alguma das irmãs voltasse a se queixar, estaria tentada de estrangulá-las e que Deus a perdoasse. Eram jovens noviças, isso era verdade, mas a irmã Miara e a irmã Hama estavam uivando como se o mundo estivesse prestes a ser exterminado, e a irmã Sayuri que desmaiou em uma das escadarias, pelo menos, tinha deixado de gritar.

A mãe Harumi, a madre, afligida pela visão de alguns ninjas, foi correndo à igreja, ajoelhou-se para rezar e não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta ou petição. Embora a mãe estivesse acostumada reagir de forma tranquila, Sakura supôs que qualquer um perderia as estribeiras ao ver-se diante de um pequeno, mas muito bem equipado, grupo de ninjas grosseiros. Isso a deixou sozinha a cargo de todas as demais, como era habitual ultimamente, e não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

\- Sakura-san. - Uma voz delicada a chamou.

Sakura levantou o olhar e encontrou a irmã Setsuko, que ao contrário das demais ao invés de estar gritando ou se descabelando, sussurrava diante de si.

\- O que foi irmã?

\- Ele lhe chama outra vez.

\- Sim, irmã. Eu já percebi.

\- Não acha que possivelmente deveria responder? Eles me parecem mais zangado do que antes.

Sakura tomou fôlego e suspirou antes de se levantar. Cada vez que um ninja a chamava aos berros, principalmente Naruto, as freiras mais jovens voltavam a ficar histéricas.

Jogou a longa trança por detrás do ombro e se dirigiu com decisão para o portão. Ergueu o grosso hábito marrom ao andar e rezou para que, dessa vez, se abrandassem e as deixasse em paz.

A verdade era que se a situação tivesse sido diferente, poderia se dar o luxo de apreciar a bela aparência do Uchiha. Sua força protegeria a qualquer uma que corresse perigo, essa força que ameaçava balançando o portão de madeira cada vez que o golpeava. Sua cabeça estava coberta por uma capa muito escura, mas alguns pouco longos fios negros suavizava seu aspecto bronco. Por um lado lhe dava um ar perigoso e por outro dava vontade de tocá-lo para notar sua suavidade. Era a única coisa suave que tinha; Os cabelos. Até a voz profunda fazia que os batimentos de seu pulso se acelerassem.

Como ela era a pessoa que ele procurava, Sakura se enfurecia por seu comportamento e os métodos que empregava para ganhar sua aceitação. A irmã Setsuko se afastou do portão enquanto ela subia ao posto de vigilância para olhar por cima do muro.

\- Pedi-lhes que deixem de aterrorizar às irmãs, Uchiha-san.

Pareceram palavras valentes, Sakura pensou, e esperou a resposta. Sakura avançou um pouco para poder olhar para baixo, para onde estava ele. Ele retrocedeu alguns passos para olhar para cima. Ela sabia que, com o hábito posto, não poderia ver nada mais que um pouco sua face.

\- E eu pedi que Haruno Sakura se apresente para me acompanhar de volta de onde não deveria ter saído, irmã. Uma coisa levará a outra. - Quando deixava de alterar a voz, podia ser agradável.

\- Sakura-san fez um voto. Um voto de silencio. - Respondeu ela. - Teme por sua alma se o romper.

As gargalhadas dos ninjas que, junto de Uchiha Sasuke, esperava por ela, foram estrondosas. Ao que parecia não se acreditavam que uma mulher fosse capaz de ficar em silêncio.

\- Tragam-me a Haruno!

Ele voltou a gritar e a dar golpes, e ela temeu que o portão cedesse perante sua fúria. Não se recordava, nem nos tempos de genin, de ter presenciado o Uchiha agir de forma tão bruta e impaciente.

\- Deem-me um pouco de tempo, por favor. Verei se posso convencê-la para que aceite, ao menos, trocar algumas palavras com o senhor.

Os homens trocaram algumas palavras.

\- Uma hora, irmã. Têm uma hora para convencer à Haruno para que fale comigo ou colocarei o portão abaixo junto com o convento e a levarei..

Ela soube que ele cumpriria a ameaça e o olho esquerdo lhe tremeu só de pensar. Fechou os olhos e apertou os dentes. Ouviu-se um coro de lamentos e gritos histéricos das poucas noviças que estavam na capela. Os escassos homens que havia ali, para afazeres do campo e das tarefas mais pesadas, olharam-na com nervosismo. Eles não podiam defender o convento. Só tinham algumas facas sem pontas e um arco e flechas para caçar, além das ferramentas agrícolas de lavoura.

Sakura desceu rapidamente e fez um gesto com a mão à irmã Setsuko, que sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Irmã, por favor, diga à madre que falarei com Sasuke e tentarei convencê-lo para que me deixe ficar.

\- Tem certeza? Poderia apoderar-se de você se abandonar a segurança do muro.

Embora a irmã Setsuko quisesse mostrar preocupação, Sakura captou certo alívio por não ter que falar com o Uchiha. Não julgava a irmã por não querer fazê-lo, mas sabia que só ela poderia conseguir algum trato que acabasse com esse assedio antes que começasse de verdade.

\- Tenho certeza, irmã.

Sakura tirou o hábito, a touca e o véu e sentiu o ar fresco. Deu as roupas a uma das criadas e pensou como colocaria seu plano em ação. O que podia fazer para que Sasuke cessasse a perseguição e partisse?

Durante os últimos anos só tinha tido contato com Kakashi por cartas.

Entrou no convento através da cozinha e tentou tranquilizar a quem trabalhava ali. Embora ainda não fosse uma freira oficializada, a personalidade de Sakura e sua inteligência inata conseguiram que fosse fácil guiar às irmãs na melhor forma de fazer as coisas. Parecia divertido e gratificante orientar às pessoas e saber que contribuía com seu bem-estar. Convenceu-se de que sua presença ali era pelo bem da comunidade religiosa. Sem nada que as distraísse, a mãe Yoni passava quase todo o dia rezando e isso a fazia muito feliz, como a Sakura.

Abriu a porta das estadias da madre, foi ao escritório e procurou um pedaço de papel em branco. Sentou-se e escreveu uma carta para seu antigo sensei onde explicava seu desejo de ficar com as irmãs para levar uma vida de contemplação religiosa e oração. Nunca lhe negaria a permissão de servir ao Senhor dessa maneira. Demorou quase uma hora para escrevê-la sem secar a tinta, mas quando a teve terminada soube que daria resultado. Enrolou-a com cuidado, saiu, voltou a vestir seu traje de freira e olhou ao redor para procurar alguém que a acompanhasse lá fora.

Não podia confiar em que nenhuma das irmãs fosse seguir suas instruções nessa farsa e continuou procurando à garota que trabalhava de lavandeira, uma garota que não falava com quase ninguém. Se Sasuke ainda acreditava que a cerejeira de Konohagakure continuava sendo uma moça, lhe entregaria uma moça. Duvidasse que ele desconfiasse já que ambas eram donas de belos olhos esmeraldinos. Quando a moça, Emiko, assentiu com a cabeça, Sakura se dirigiu para o portão seguido por ela. Parou para garantir a trégua.

\- Prometem-me que não farão nada a Sakura-san? - Gritou.

\- Irmã põe à prova a paciência de todos os Santos aos que rezam! Tragam Haruno agora mesmo.

Emiko sorriu e Sakura suspeitou que no convento diziam o mesmo. Mesmo assim, necessitava de qualquer garantia contra sua força e suas armas.

\- Esta é uma casa de Deus, Uchiha-san. Estou certa de que inclusive um ninja tão poderoso como o senhor aceitará uma trégua em nome do Todo-poderoso.

Os impropérios e juramentos que lhe chegaram através da grossa porta de madeira indicavam que ele tinha outras intenções, mas Sakura esperou em silêncio. Passaram alguns segundos entre sussurros dos homens, mas Sasuke cedeu.

\- Concedo-lhe a trégua, irmã. Agora traga a Haruno!

A ordem fez com que voltassem os lamentos e ela baixou o véu e levantou a tranca do portão. Abriu-a um pouco e saiu seguida por Emiko, com a cabeça encurvada, como lhe tinha indicado que fizesse.

\- Haruno Sakura? - perguntou ele.

Sasuke se aproximou e levantou o queixo da garota para observar o rosto. Sakura temeu que a jovem desse um salto ou saísse correndo, mas a garota ficou ao seu lado e permitiu que a observasse. Entretanto, quando seus olhos desviaram de Emiko fixando-se nela, Sakura acreditou que ia desmaiar. Foi como se aqueles olhos atravessassem até a alma. O cruzar de olhares foi tão intenso que ela tentou desviar para outro lado, mas não o conseguiu. Ele examinou sua face como se estivesse procurando algo e logo lhe percorreu o corpo, através do hábito, da touca e do véu. Foi como se estivesse lhe acariciando o corpo lenta e dolorosamente.

Olhou-o nos olhos e o tempo se deteve até que Naruto tossiu. Ela se recompôs e limpou a garganta.

\- Haruno-san, de Konohagakure, redigiu esta carta para que explique a situação para Kakashi-Hokage. Bastará que a entregue quando voltarem...

Seu orgulho por ter conseguido transmitir a mensagem se viu pisoteado quando ele rompeu o selo, começou a lê-la e um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca. Então, entregou a carta ao para Naruto.

\- Teme, não deixarei. É a Sakura-chan.

\- Se atrevem a desprezar algo espiritual que Haruno-san deseja fazer. Teriam a audácia de levá-la ao Kage da folha contra sua vontade?

\- Não, irmã. Se lhe entregasse isto no lugar de sua querida aluna, seria a sentença de morte para todos nós.

Atirou a carta ao chão e a pisou com uma bota. Sakura deixou escapar um gemido e foi agachar se para recuperá-la. Ele a agarrou pelo braço e voltou a levantá-la. Ela olhou a mão que a segurava e logo o encarou com reprovação. Ninguém a havia tocado dessa maneira, ninguém se teria atrevido a fazê-lo, mas nesse momento ela só era uma freira que dificultava uma missão. Sasuke pareceu dar-se conta do inapropriado de seu gesto e a soltou.

\- Peço desculpas por meu ato grosseiro e lhe asseguro que mandarei diversos tipos de pergaminhos diferentes quando logo chegar em Konoha. Agora, não dificulte ainda mais as coisas e traga a Haruno.

O sorriso que esboçou não aplacou os temores dela nem lhe subtraiu seriedade. Sakura, que fazia tempo que deveria ter aprendido a lição da teimosia masculina, principalmente a de seus antigos companheiros, encontrou-se fascinada diante da forma de sorrir dos lábios do Uchiha. A expressão suavizava os traços, mas não desafinava com as feições masculinas do rosto. Quando sorriu mais, surgiu um Uchiha mais atraente do que se lembrara. Estava muito mais alto que ela, percebeu quando ele se aproximou, e Sakura afastou um passo. Um verdadeiro perigo tal proximidade. Agarrou Emiko pela mão e a arrastou para dentro antes que ele pudesse agarrá-la. Apoiaram-se no portão com todas suas forças e baixaram a tranca.

\- _Irmã_ , não sei quem é essa moça que me trouxe por agora, mas se não se apresentar diante de mim até o amanhecer a verdadeira Haruno, queimarei o convento e não deixarei pedra sobre pedra.

\- Uchiha-san...

\- Não tente me fazer de idiota outra vez, Sakura. - A interrompeu. - Saia antes do amanhecer ou quando lhe arrastar até Kakashi só restarão cinzas e mulheres se lamentando.

Ela se estremeceu e olhou a Emiko, que estava pálida. Seu plano tinha falhado. Embora á muito não o conhecesse mais, sabia que estava disposto a levar aquela confusão em diante.

Tomou Emiko pela mão e foram correndo à capela. Possivelmente o desejo de rezar todo o tempo da mãe Harumi fosse melhor ideia que a sua. Demorou um tempo em tranquilizar às demais irmãs que estavam ali e algo mais para aceitar seu destino.

Por um lado, não podia acreditar que fossem capazes de fazer isso para que ela saísse, mas quando a irmã Setsuko a informou que ninjas de Konoha chamavam por seu nome nos bosques a verdade pareceu evidente. Kakashi a queria de volta. Depois dos anos de quietude que lhe tinham proporcionado às irmãs, não ia permitir que destruíssem sua morada.

Essa noite, deitada em sua cama enquanto pensava nas poucas alternativas que tinha, Sakura soube que elas nunca lhe pediriam que partisse nem a obrigariam a fazê-lo, mas sua consciência tampouco permitiria pô-las nessa situação. Passou as mãos pelo arredondado ventre e pensou que possivelmente tudo fosse obra de Deus. Hiro tinha prometido casar-se com ela, mas uma missão com anciões o obrigou a partir antes de poder cumprir sua promessa. Com certeza de que se acompanhasse os ninjas até os arredores de Yuki, o encontraria por la, contaria sua situação e ele faria honra a sua palavra e a seu amor.

Com certeza...?

Sakura estava certa que acabava de fechar os olhos quando a sacudiram bruscamente. Esfregou os olhos e rezou para não ter as náuseas que tinha todas a manhãs. Sentou-se e se encontrou com os olhares de preocupação de quatro irmãs.

\- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama para calçar as botas.

Afastou o cabelo do rosto e foi correndo para a porta enquanto esperava uma resposta. O aroma de madeira queimada foi bastante para fazer seu nariz coçar. Sakura desceu correndo ao portão.

Sabia que não podia continuar evitando seu destino. Levantou a tranca e a atirou ao chão. Embora estivessem olhando-a, ninguém a deteve nem tentou convencê-la para que ficasse. A fumaça lhe irritou os olhos enquanto saía para encontrar-se com seu antigo companheiro.

Naruto, Lee e mais cinco ninjas com shurikens estavam esperando ordens. Uma leve expressão de triunfo cruzou o rosto de Sasuke, que foi até ela a passos longos. Levava consigo uma pequena kunai e ela se lembrou da ameaça.

\- Virá por sua vontade ou terei que lhe amarrar, Sakura?

Ninguém disse nada nem se moveu enquanto Sasuke esperou por sua resposta. Nesse momento, o sangue de seus antepassados lhe buliu no sangue e lhe deu uma confiança que ignorava ter.

\- Sou Haruno Sakura e lhes acompanharei de boa vontade se me garantir, Uchiha idiota, a segurança dos que estão lá dentro.

Os dois sabiam que não tinha escolha, mas ele fez o mais inesperado. Em vez de regozijar-se, como teriam feito quase todos nessa situação, sorriu e mostrou orgulho pela decisão da antiga companheira.

Olhou-a com um respeito e ordenou aos ninjas que abaixassem as shurikens. Todos se inclinaram diante dela. Sakura ficou atônita por um instante e tentou pôr em ordem os sentimentos, mas, subitamente, a sensação de náusea se apoderou dela. Naruto e Lee tão logo se jogaram em lágrimas nos braços da rosada. Estava indo para casa.


End file.
